EverAdventure Wiki
Welcome to the Ever Adventure Wiki! Download can be found at Download Page! Explore the Wiki * EverAdventure Discord * EverAdventure Classes * Professions * Index * Daily Checklist About Ever Adventure is a light, side-scrolling Multiplayer Online RPG experience unlike any other. Welcome to a long-forgotten world: Tessarim. Blessed by the Creator, it was the birthplace of many races, from the smallest fairies to the mightiest dragons. Ancient wars between the High Elves and the Demons shattered the world long ago. It is said that the current dwellers on Tessarim are their offspring. There are various locations like Dusk Forest, Redridge Plain, Winter Dale, Quicksand Bay, etc. As for you, my friend, bear in mind that big things start out small. You may be nobody in the beginning… but as long as you keep moving forward, you just might be fated to enter the annals of history, and carve your legend into tapestry of this world. Travel with the greatest adventurers ever. Bask in the glory of gorgeous landscapes and biomes ever. Meet the most intimate friends ever. Slay the mightiest monsters ever. Be part of the most epic wars ever. Save the world from the most dangerous enemies ever. Faith, Fame, Fortune, Love, Valor… Whatever you are seeking, the answer lies in your journey ahead. Set sail, my friend. We wish you all the best. Features 【Side-Scrolling Adventure world】 Ever Adventure is a light Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game of meticulous design. Prairies, mountains, sands, deserts and bays. Every grass has its unique sketching. 【Explore the Vast Lands】 Ever Adventure offers a beautiful world full of great stories, exciting adventures, bountiful loots, epic battles, and comradery. A place where you can do what you’ve never done before and give rise your own legend. Amazing mounts, countless treasure troves, mysterious legacies of the ancients scattered around the vast lands with lurking danger waiting to ambush in every nook and cranny you might come across. Every journey holds a new tale.. 【Customize Your Skills】 From damage dealers to crowd controllers; from impenetrable tanks to frenzied berserkers; from divine healers to shadowy assassins every class possess a surfeit of diverse and incredible talents honed towards absolute synergy and balance of gameplay. This is the adventure you’ve always wanted. 【Fantastic Beasts】 Customizable skills, rare companions, magical mounts, valuable formulas, diverse skins, funny toys, and collectables: all overflowing with personality. 【Monster Hunting】 Mortarbot, Lycna Rugalf, Thorminion, Lord of Thunder, Undead Mage, Siege Tortoise…. Dozens of powerful bosses and countless epic battles await you. Are you and your comrades ready? Thanksgiving Event �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� #Thanksgiving #EAGiveaway������ ⚠️��Warriors Go to our Facebook Take a screenshot of the group photo you take with your guildmates �� and post it in the following comment section WITH YOUR SERVER &GAME ID. ��5 players who got the most 'likes��' of your guildmember photo will be picked to gain our LEGENDARY mount → 'Clockcock'��!!! Hurry up holla at your guildmates come to like your post! Let's see whose is that fanciest one �� ⏰Event Period: 【Nov.28th~Dec.5th,2019 】 We will release winners and give away the rewards on Dec.6th ��【Prize】 A Clockcock�� ⚠️ Only one group photo can be posted per person. Multiple posts from the same person are invalid. Happy Thanksgiving and have fun : ) ������ Important articles File:Placeholder | Discord |link=https://everadventure.fandom.com/wiki/EverAdventure_Discord File:Placeholder | Dungeons |link=Dungeons File:Placeholder | Index |link=Index File:Placeholder | Classes |link=EverAdventure Classes File:Placeholder | Guilds |link=Guilds File:Placeholder | Redridge Plain |link=Redridge Plain Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse